Family
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: We're always saying that we're family. That's a lie. They say we're a family. They are the family. Warnings: None. Band:The Gazette. Pairing: AoixReita


We're always saying that we're a family. That's a lie. _They_ say we're a family. _They_ are the family. Kai is the mother of the group, Sakai is the grandpa, Aoi would be the uncle, Ruki and Uruha are the immature kids always having a good time. I'm the black sheep. I sit behind them while they talk about random things, I sit while they tell their ideas for lives or PVs and if I do give an idea, they give me the _no-way-in-hell_ look. I learned to keep my mouth shut.

"Reita!"Uruha caught my attention.

"Huh?"

"Would you pay attention for once?"

I sighed. "Sorry."

_Smack!_

"_What the hell?"_ Uruha shouted. I looked up to find that Kai had slapped our lead guitarist on the head.

"Don't be mean to him. Now Reita, do pay attention please." Kai said with a caring smile, but his eyes were full of annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Ruki asked. "You seem more gloomy than usual."

"Ruki!" Kai shouted.

That's right, I'm the gloomy, depressing, 'person that nobody wants to hang out with' guy.

"I'm just tired." I finally answered.

"We're all tired!" Aoi shouted angrily. "_Kai does meetings and sets up dates. Uruha and I work our asses off making music. Ruki has to concentrate on Lyrics all the time. What the hell do you do?"_

That hurt.

"_Yuu!"_ Kai yelled. He glared down at Aoi, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. It became awkwardly quiet for almost ten minutes.

"I think we should all go home and get some sleep." Kai calmly said. "Let's take a break for a few days and be back here next Monday."

"A whole week?" Uruha asked.

"It'll give us all time to calm down."

With that, everyone grabbed their things and headed home.

"Reita don't do this." Sakai was begging me.

"Just tell them I said it was fun. Here's the list." I handed it to him.

"Please reconsider."

"They don't need me. I checked all those guys out, they all play well. Tell The GazettE I hope they find a better bassist."

"Akira…"

"Sayonara, Sakai."I waved and closed the door to his office. I headed back to the apartment and finished packing my things.

_"What do you mean?"_ Uruha yelled, grabbing Sakai's collar.

"Uru calm down." Kai patted his back. Uruha pushed our manager back and pulled out his phone, but he then threw it across the room.

"Out of service. Why did he change his number?"

"I didn't know he did that." Sakai said. "Listen guys, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him."

"_Well you should have tried harder!"_ Ruki yelled.

"_Don't blame me!"_

"_Well if…"_

I listen to their argument, thinking why the hell he would leave. Why did he change his number? I watch the scene in front of me and something just doesn't make sense. Let's see, Uruha and Ruki are yelling and blaming Sakai for Reita leaving. Sakai is yelling, saying he tried to stop him. Kai is yelling to try to stop the yelling. I can't stand it anymore. I raise my fist and slammed it into the coffee table.

"_Shut! The! Fuck! Up!"_ I yelled. The combination of that and punching the table made them stop and stare at me. _"Look at yourselves. You're acting like a bunch children. Blaming each other._"

I look at them, they were still glaring at each other.

I sighed. "You guys can continue arguing, but I'm going to find our friend."

I grabbed my car keys and headed out to my car.

The first place I drove to was his apartment and started banging in his door.

"Excuse me, could you please stop. No one lives there." An old woman had walked out of her apartment.

"What do you mean? When did he move?"

"He finished moving out…two, yes two days ago."

"Did he tell you where he moved to?"

"Nope. Poor boy, though. He's seemed rather depressed these past few weeks."

"Thanks for help ma'm."

I got back in my and started punching the passenger seat. _Why the hell did he move?_ I rubbed my forehead then started checking out his usual hangouts. Nobody's seen him for the past few days. I went to the gym to see if he was there, but he wasn't.

"You don't seemed to be dressed to exercise, Shiroyama-kun." The manager said behind me.

"I'm looking Reita."

"If I see him I'll have him call you."

"Uh…no. If he shows, would you give me a call."

"Sure. You guys fighting?"

"A little."

"I will."

"Thanks."

With that I left to look some more.

It's been three days, since we learned that Akira quit. He left us a list of bassist for us to check out and so far the suck.

"He was pretty good." Ruki mumbled.

"He sucked." I stated.

"No he didn't." Kai said. "He's just not as good as Reita."

"None of them are as good as Reita." Uruha mumbled. Clearly depressed about his best friend leaving.

"He was the last one." Sakai said.

"You guys decide." I said standing up. "I need to go to the store."

"You should help decide." Sakai said.

"Why? We already agreed that none of them are as good as Rei. See you guys tomorrow." I said waving them bye. I quickly made it to the store and started looking for some toilet paper. When I got to the register, I saw a familiar looking blonde leave with bags in hand. After I paid, I ran after him, but when I got out I lost him. I looked around and then I saw him walking down the sidewalk.

"Reita!" I shouted, but he was too far away. I ran towards him and into a crowd. I was barely keeping up and barely seeing his blonde head.

"Reita!" I shouted again getting through the crowd. I looked around to find him crossing the street. I ran, barely making it before the sign changed. I looked around, then saw him on my left and I started running towards him again. He walked in to a apartment complex, I followed and saw him getting into an elevator.

"Reita!" I shouted. He looked up with a surprised expression. I ran into the elevator before the doors closed. I leaned against the wall trying to breathe as the elevator started going up. I look at him closely. His hair is down, no makeup, and no noseband.

"Reita." I said out of breath. "I…I've been looking all over for you."

"It's Suzuki Akira. There is no more Reita."

"Come on man. You left without an explanation. You could have at least told us face to face."

"Like it would have mattered."

The elevator door opened and I followed him out to his new apartment. When I tried to go in behind him, he tried to close the door, but I stopped him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Why did you leave?"

"Like it would matter."

"Please. Reita."

"_I already told you. There is no more Reita!"_ He was looking down.

I raised his chin. "Why not? Please tell me."

He opened the door to let me in and closed it before putting his groceries down. He was still unpacking boxes. He lit a cigarette and threw the pack on the counter.

"Why did you leave?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"I didn't belong. I did nothing for this band, there was no reason for me to stay." He said walking towards his balcony door. "You guys were always happy and having fun. I was just dragging you guys down. I never had any good ideas, I could never make good music, I was just a burden you guys were carrying."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his chest. "You were never a burden. Your ideas are awesome, we wanted to the best to make sure we could do them. You're the best bassist any of us have ever had. All those guys you sent us were nothing compared to you. We were always happy and having fun because you were there. Kai's the leader, Ruki makes the lyrics, Uruha and I make the music, and you have the most important job. You keep us all together. Your smile keeps us going, when we're down, you cheer us up, you always lighten the mood. It's more like, we're a burden to you. Our feelings effect you and we don't realize it."

He sighed and rubbed my arms. We stayed there in silence, not awkward silence, no, it felt less tense, more comfortable. I tighten my hug and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you change your number?" I finally asked.

"Huh?"

"Your phone number why did you change it?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. We all tried calling you, but it kept saying your number was out of service."

"I changed my provider a month ago and gave you all my new number. Don't tell me none of you guys saved it."

"Um…" I felt myself blush. "Gomen nasai!"

He sighed.

"So why did you move?"

"Oh come on!" He shouted pulling away from me. "I told you guys during practice two weeks ago. My lease was up and didn't want to stay there so I found a new place. I gave you guys the address, but apparently you didn't bother to pay attention."

"Rei—" I sighed. "Gomen nasai, Akira-kun. I guess we're not such good friends, huh?"

"No." He says harshly, but then he turns around and gives me a tight hug. "You're great friends. Were you really looking for me?"

"Since the day Sakai told us you left. When he said that you left, I felt something inside of me die. I thought, I won't get to see your smile everyday anymore, I won't get to hear your voice, and I would never see you again."

His hug tightened and I pulled him up against my body and breathed in his scent. God I missed this smell. We moved and our faces rubbed up against each other, when I opened my eyes, I was staring straight into his. I cupped his cheek in my hand and pulled him closer until our lips finally touched.

"_Eh?"_ They yelled in unison.

"So it's really our faults isn't it?" Kai said scratching his head.

"Not entirely." Reita said happily. "I've just been a little depressed that no one was listening to me."

"So it is our fault!" Uruha yelled and hugged Reita. "I'm so sorry Rei. We're such bad friends!"

"I'm also very sorry. As the leader I should have been the one person to listen." Kai joined in on the hug.

Ruki looked as if he was about to cry when he gave Reita his hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Those guys you sent sucked so much ass and they were nowhere near as cool as you are."

"I forgive you guys. Really I do, so please stop hugging me before I suffocate."

I started laughing as Reita pulled away from them.

"Hey why haven't you apologized?" Uruha asked me. I smiled as I hugged Reita from behind.

"I already did last night." I said. Then got close to his and whispered. "And I'll go even further tonight."

His face got red and because he wasn't wearing his noseband, everyone saw.

"What did you do?" Uruha asked.

I smiled and licked my lips. They looked at me confused.

~~Later that day~~ ( normal pov )

They were getting ready for a photo shoot and changing their clothes.

"_Oh my god! I know what Aoi did last night!"_ Uruha yelled going to the room where Kai and Ruki were sitting. They looked at him waiting for answer. "I was changing in the same room as Rei and he was putting his pants on. Well I turned around to ask him something and he had no boxers on and I saw his inner thighs were covered in fresh hickies!"

The other two stared at him with wide eyes.

"How long ago was this?" Kai asked.

"Well I finished dressing, got my shoes on, and went to the bathroom. No more than ten minutes ago."

The two looked at each other and then got up.

"Is it spy time?" Uruha asked. The others smiled, then the three sneaked back to the dressing room.

"_Ah!"_ They heard Reita. The sneaked closer and slowly opened the door, they gasped at what they saw. Reita completely naked laying on the vanity with his legs spread wide open, Aoi I between the legs bobbing his head on Rei's member while thrusting fingers in and out of their bassist's ass. Reita kept moaning, gripping Aoi hair, then suddenly, his back arched and he thrusted up in Aoi's mouth. They saw the guitarist swallowing and then he sat up with a big grin.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice startled the three and the lost their balance on each other and fell into the room.

"_Oi!"_ Reita yelled, trying to cover himself up. Aoi was blood red and Reita's face turned an even darker shade.

"What the—?" Sakai asked standing at the door. Ha apparently startled the three spies and wished he hadn't.

"_Were you perverts watching the whole time?"_Aoi yelled.

"Not the whole time." Kai whimpered.

"Perverts? You guys are the ones doing _that_ in here." Uruha yelled.

"I thought it was hot." Ruki said with as smile.

"_Eh?"_ Uruha looked over at him.

"I'm so happy for you two."

Reita smiled a little and pulled Aoi into another kiss.

"Yuk!" Uruha said.

"Ah!" Kai and Ruki giggled.

Reita broke the kiss. "I guess this is what a happy family is, huh?"

"A very happy family." Aoi said before capturing the other's lips again.


End file.
